The Dragon
by Jheopardize
Summary: Everything starts in the Hogwarts Express, when Hermione does something to Draco. He doesn’t like it and is plotting revenge… Hermione doesn’t really realize how dangerous Malfoy is becoming. (rest summary in fist chapter)
1. Disclaimer and Authors Note

Disclaimer and Authors Note.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine they al belong to Rowling. Who created the and made ever one in the story to be who they are. I could only hope to be as good as here one day in my life. But at this moment, I'm certainly not even near her writing capabilities. So at this moment, I'm just borrowing her characters, case I'm not creative enough to make up my own. One day I hope that I will, and then Rowling may borrow my characters. No worry, I will return them as they where, no harm will be inflicted to any of them.

Authors Note: This will be my very first (and probably my last) English story. From origin I'm a Dutch girl, so English isn't my first langue. There will be mistakes, I can't help that. Further, I'd like reactions good or bad it doesn't matter. I can learn from both of them. I hope you like the story,.. I'm really trying to make this work…  

Summary:  Draco and Hermione don't like each other,... But what if it became a game? One you don't just quit..

Everything starts in the Hogwarts Express, when Hermione does something to Draco. He doesn't like it and is plotting revenge… Hermione doesn't really realize how dangerous Malfoy is becoming. And he doesn't realize he is slowly losing everything that is keeping hem alive.


	2. 1 Giggling in the rain

1.       Giggling in the Rain.

This would be the last year for our friends. After that they won't be attending Hogwarts any more. No more Potions by Snape, and there wouldn't be any protection from the dark world. This would be the last year, and after that no more Draco Malfoy.

And that was something that they wouldn't miss, Hermione thought with a look of dislike on her face. She was staring out of the window, when the boy she was thinking about came strolling in arrogant as ever, his bodyguards right behind him.  
Ron and Harry looked at him instantly but Hermione didn't, she kept staring out of the window like he wasn't even there. But just right before Draco opens his mouth Hermione stood up, looking right at him. "Don't you ever get tired of this Deatheater?" she asked with poison in her voice.

A anger appeared in Draco's  normally cool eyes and he rolled up his sleeve "No Mark!" he hissed grabbing Hermione's  shoulders, shaking her. Harry and Ron where so surprised that they couldn't move an inch. "Let go of me!" Hermione shouted, but Draco didn't let go.  In a flash Hermione pulled up her leg, hitting Draco square in the family jewels.  Draco curled up, moaning from the pain Hermione inflicted and Hermione pushed him out of the compartment without any remorse. "There, that was that." Hermione said brushing of an invisible piece of dirt.  
For one moment Harry and Ron just stared at Hermione. "Wow Hermione!" Ron shouted excited and Harry grinned broadly while saying "Cool Hermione! Just like that time with the Time-Turner! Only then you hit him in the face." "I just didn't want to listen to his rambling right now." Hermione said like she did that kind of things all the time and sat back in her seat. She grabbed a book and hit behind it, listening to the two boys over talking her action for about ten minutes.   
She doubted if her action would  turn out right, Draco had become more and more dangerous the past years. Some even said that he was the heir of You-Know-Who! Hermione shook her head trying to forget that last thought. She didn't listen to gossip! She was Hermione Granger, the bookworm, she never listen to such foul lies. And beside that, he didn't have a Dark Mark, so that was a good sign. That meant that she was somehow safer, even if she was, in his point of view, a mudblood.  
To that term she had to get used to, for hearing it so much the last couple of years. It didn't matter to her any more, did it?

Thinking further Hermione realized that he might be after revenge. How could she get herself out of that one? Cause one of the other rumours was that Draco got what he wanted, how he wanted and when he wanted it. The way he got it didn't matter, but that where just rumours, right?

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch, they would be arriving soon. "We'll be arriving in about half an hour,  if you two would be so kind to wait outside so I could change into my robes." she said and the two boys left without complaining. Hermione changed quickly and let the boys back in, before the would get themselves into trouble. They had changed in another compartment and where very quiet when the returned.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked "You're awfully quiet." She saw that the two boys hesitated to answer her, she had to know what bothered them. "How did you change so much?" Ron suddenly asked in a very blunt tone and Hermione could see that Harry was thinking of a way to soften Ron's question. "What Ron means is that you've changed. You turned down the position of Headgirl en just now you kneed Malfoy. What on earth happened?" Harry asked on a soft tone. Hermione sighed, this question was really annoying. "Some people grow up Harry and I've set my priorities. Being Headgirl isn't that important." The use of difficult words seemed to confuse the boy's and from that time they kept their mouth shut. When the train stopped they still hadn't said a word, but it didn't bother Hermione.  
  
When they got out of the train it was raining very hard and Hermione ran giggling to a carriage. She never giggled much but the rain made her happier than she had been in an long time.   
She jumped into the first carriage she saw and right after her Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville hopped in too. "Its raining." Ginny said rummaging in her pockets, searching for her mirror. "Aah! Look at my face!" she screamed in horror when she finally found it and every one in the carriage looked at her. "Its just you make-up." Hermione said brightly and looked out of the small round window. 

The rain was still falling down, but by now the carriage started to move towards Hogwarts. It seemed that a dark veil had fallen over the entire magic world. Filling them with fear, fear for what may come. But Hermione, now wet and tired, had never felt better and couldn't even worry about tomorrow.  She looked out of the window, seeing the dark veil, but not fearing it.

By now the carriage had arrived at Hogwarts, but no one in the carriage moved. "Its still raining." Neville said and looked at his hands. "Oh come on!" Hermione exclaimed and opened the door. "A bit of rain isn't going to melt you." she said en jumped down, running towards the castle. Not seeing the cold eyes looking at her from the shadows…

What she had done to him earlier, he could not let it pass without an punishment. Oh no, that filthy little mudblood would wish she was never born by the time he was finished with her. A vague smile crossed his features and Draco slowly walked into the great hall.  
He didn't have the Mark, but he was to join the Dark Lord one day. But that also was just a mudblood. His father wanted him to join a mudblood on a purification war! He was never to serve, he was to rule! And that was what he wanted to prove, not only towards his father, but to the whole world. Starting with mudblood Granger…

As Draco sat down at the Slytherin table he looked at the Gryffindor table and saw her sitting, between Potter en Weasel her two best friend. But even they weren't going to save her this time… He would mentally torture her until she was thinking that she was nuts. Then, maybe then, he would kill to end her suffering.  

That would be a great game, Draco just hoped that Granger would put up a fight. That would only make it better. But, he thought, I will find out if she's going to fight me or not. To bad that it wouldn't be tonight, she refused the position of Headgirl so now he was stuck with Patty Parkinson. How she made it was a great mystery for him, he would be surprised if she knew the difference between the front and back of an owl.

Mumbling something that wasn't repeatable Draco converted his eyes towards Prof. Dumbledore, who was holding his speech. "I'm in for a boring evening." Draco mumbled knowing he was right about that.


	3. 2 Meeting the floor

2. Meeting the floor.

"They have to be kidding, right?" Rom mumbled desperately looking up from the parchment  in his hands "We've got Potions with the Slytherins right away!" he shouted, making everyone on the table look at him. "Ron keep you voice down! Do you want the whole castle to hear you?" Hermione hissed not even looking op from her timetable. "Why do I have the strange feeling Snape likes to put us together with the Slytherins?" Harry said casting a look at the head table where Snape was talking to Sprout.  
"Right, do you really believe that? Snape wants to put Slytherin and Gryffindor together, so he can go and get a nice migraine." Hermione said sarcastically looking up from her timetable. The two boys started mumbling and Hermione said "Didn't think so." She got up and walked out of the great hall, knowing that Harry and Ron would be following soon. And they did. 

Potions was a great class, if Snape hadn't been teaching it. Hermione sighed but kept walking, as she didn't want Gryffindor to lose points, before class had started. "Hermione, wait!" Ron shouted and his voiced echoed several times through the hallway.  "Loudmouth."  Hermione breathed softly, so that Ron wouldn't hear.   
"Why were you in such a hurry?" Harry asked when the two boys finally got up Hermione and she looked straight at them. "I just know that Gryffindor is going to lose points this class. I just don't want it to start by coming late." she stated and started to walk.  
  


  
Draco's trademark smirk crosses his features when he looked at his timetable. Potions with the Gryffindors,… "Crabbe, Goyle, lets go, we don't want to be late for class." Draco barked getting up from his seat. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him with a stupidity no one had witnessed before.

Draco started to walk towards the big doors of the great hall, his cloak billowing behind him and his bodyguards looking too stupid for words. His smirk was still plastered on his face and when he noticed that a lot of girl where looking at him, he couldn't help is but laugh out loud. They wanted him and he knew it…  

He walked with a grace that could only come naturally but when he heard an echo he stopped dead in his tracks and listened. "Hermione, wait!" he heard en a new smile appeared on his face, could this day get any better?  
The golden trio were heading for class to, quite early. He could have some fun with them, as long as there wouldn't be a teacher around. And with his arrogant smirk on his face he started walking again, hoping for a lots of fun.

But when he arrived at the doors of the Potions Class he was in for a surprise. It looked as if Prof Snape was waiting for them to arrive. He stood in the doorway with a smile on his face that scared the most student, but not Draco.  
"Oh, Malfoy, please step in, I could use some help preparing a few things for my lesson." he said en Draco followed Snape into the classroom. Crabbe and Goyle still followed Draco but when Draco stopped moving they kept walking. Result? They walked into Draco, who almost fell on the floor. He could barely keep his balance, but when he finally stopped moving like a propeller he heard someone laugh.  
He looked op only to see Granger laughing at him, well not laughing, more like giggling… That confused him, Granger giggling? That seemed like the weirdest think that could happen, but he just witnessed it. 

For a moment he could only stare at Granger, but then his common sense came back. That was the same girl that kneed him yesterday! The girl he was plotting revenge against! The girl he wanted to break! Then again he never thought of Granger as a girl before, until he found out that she could giggle!  
  
"Miss Granger, stop staring at Mister Malfoy and continue your work." Snape snapped and Hermione turned bright red. She mumbled something en turned away, going back to whatever she was doing. But when she turned away Draco got an idea and smirked once again. He sat down in a chair and looked at Granger taking ingredients out of the cupboard. She walked slow, afraid to break anything… 

As she walked past him, he stuck out his leg, which caused her to stumble and fall, dropping everything in her hands. "Miss Granger! Are you so incompetent that you can't even walk without falling over your own two feet!" Snape bellowed coming out of his office. But Hermione didn't answer, she kept her eyes closed waiting for Snape to stop shouting.  This day was going to be a nightmare! And it was all Malfoy's fault!    
She would get Ferret boy for this! 


	4. 3 The library and the Forbidden Forrest

3. The Library and the Forbidden Forrest.

The day was in one word horrible! Hermione sighed, but at least she had come up with a way to get back at Malfoy. If she could only remember the proper spell, but she didn't. And that was the reason why she was heading towards the library, to look it up. A simple transfiguration spell should do the trick. It was the perfect way to get back at him. Confronting him with his worst fear, in front of the entire school. No one would expect her to do such an awful thing, it was perfect! 

Hermione smiled as she entered the library and saw all the books she loved to read one day. Casting a look at Mrs Prince Hermione walked to the Transfiguration section and started looking for the right book. It didn't take her very long to find the book and take a seat at one of the many tables. Mumbling she read every page, finding a lot of great spells but not the one she was looking for.  
  
"Where is it?" Hermione said when she almost was finished with the book, but on the last page she found it. "That's it!" she said louder meant to and Madam Prince looked at her with a stern face. "Sorry." Hermione mouthed and looked back at the book. There it was! The spell she had been looking for the past two hours! But it was difficult, she didn't expect that. But a difficult spell wasn't going to get her of her track. She was going to learn that spell and make Malfoy regret her ever let her trip. She wasn't that sweet little girl any more, and she will let Malfoy notice that.

Grinning Hermione checked out the gigantic book and headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower...  

He didn't like the look on Granger her face when she finally had gotten op from the floor. Something told him that she was going to get back at him, one way or another. 

A smile crossed Draco his face as he stepped out of the castle, under a invisibility cloak. He had a little meeting with his father and some Deatheathers. With a quick pass he walked to the Forbidden Forrest and waited at the edge of it, the cloak now firmly in his grasp. "Draco, come here." he heard the familiar of his father and when he turned around he saw five hooded figures.   
"Why did you want me to come, father?" Draco asked coolly and he could see his father eyes become slits. "The Lord wants you to have this." he said keeping his voice down and pointed his wand at his only son.  For a moment Draco couldn't breath, but when his father mumbled a spell that sounded nothing like the unforgivable curses he relaxed a bit. A string of silver shot out of the wand, curling around Draco's neck and forming a necklace with a silver pendant in the form of a Dragon.

"That marks you as the Dark Lords only true heir. It will turn red when he summons you. But since you can't apparate he will see you here in the forrest." And with that words his father and the other Deatheathers left, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

He the heir of the dark throne? Draco thought as the shock passed and a smile appeared on his face. That mublood of a Dark Lord better move soon then, or Draco would prove that he could be killed.  
But for this moment he had better things on his mind, Granger. He still needed to break her mind. Yes, he wasn't forgetting about that. He would have her when the time came.


	5. 4 White Little Monsters!

4. White Little Monsters!

The next morning Hermione awoke really early from the table she fell asleep on. This would be the day! She lifter her head from the table, she fell asleep at and looked around. She needed a few small objects to put the spell on. But what? She looked around until her eyes fell on a pile of parchment. That could work, she thought and grabbed the parchment. 

After that she took out her wand and pointed it at the parchment mumbling a spell. The was a small 'poof' and when the fog cleared Hermione grinned, it was perfect! She couldn't wait till breakfast,… 

Draco yawned and turned around hitting something soft, something that was breathing. He opened one eye and looked in the dim light at the person next to him. When he saw who it was, he shot up en bellowed "Pansy! Get the fuck out of my bed!" Pansy sat up, real slowly and batted her eyes thinking it made her look real hot and that was when Draco saw it.

With a somehow green face Draco jumped out of the bed en yelled "Get out and put clothes on! Get that disgusting body of yours out of my eyes before I go blind!" Pansy turned bright red and got out of the bed, earning looks from Crabbe and Goyle who woke up from all the sound. "Looking good Pansy." Crabbe grunted en Pansy shrieked "Close your eyes!" 

Draco laughed and said "Yes Crabbe, close your eye, you wouldn't want to go blind." Pansy threw Draco a look, grabbed the covers and ran out of the room. Draco laughed and looked at his bed, he couldn't go back to sleep now, but what could he do?

He could go to the Great Hall for some breakfast, but no one would be there, so that would be boring. Draco cursed under his breath and decided to take a nice long bad. So he headed too the Head Boy bathroom.

"Where is he?" Hermione mumbled looking for a seat at the Gryffindor table and Ron asked "Where is who?" Hermione cased a look at Ron and Harry and said "Draco, I have a surprise for him." Ron his ears turned red en he screamed "You have WHAT?!" Hermione could hit herself on her head for saying that to Ron of all people "Ron, keep your voice down!" she hissed, seeing that everyone at the table was looking at her. But Ron opened his mouth to shout yet again. Hermione kicked him and sat down with shock.

It didn't hurt, but Ron was so shocked that he didn't spoke another word. Harry on the other hand looked at Hermione and asked "What did you do?" Hermione just smiled and said "You'll see." Harry stared at Hermione for a brieve moment, but shrugged after that and grabbed something to eat.

Hermione sighed and looked at the Slytherin table. Her victim had arrived, late as usually, but she didn't mind. A smirk was plastered on her face as she reached for her wand under the table and mumbled a spell.. "Show Time."

Did Granger just looked at me? Draco questioned himself, but soon after he shook his head, that couldn't be right. Either way, he didn't like the look on her face, it made him think of a cat that had just eaten a mouse.

"Draco, are you even listening when I'm talking to you?" Blaise asked sounding annoyed and Draco looked at her, raising one eyebrow. Blaise sighed and rolled her eyes "I said, can you give my Transfiguration notes back?" she repeated. "Yeah sure." Draco said, Blaise was probably the only Slytherin that took nots at every class. He grabbed his bag and opened it.

Wait, that couldn't be right, Draco thought as he froze, did his bag just moved?

Curious he looked in the bag and dropped it screaming "White little monsters! Get them away from me!" He jumped on his stool as the white ferrets ran out of the Great Hall. 

Everyone looked at Draco, they where dumbfound. But Draco looked right at Hermione. "I'll get you for this Granger. This means war." Draco stated clearly for everyone in the Great Hall to hear, but Hermione just raised a eyebrow. "Mister Malfoy, are you hit with an allusion spell? If so I suggest that you immediately go to the infirmary." a voice said cold and Draco looked down to see the head of his house, Professor Snape.

Could this day get any worse? Draco didn't think so…


	6. 5 Voldemort, Knifes and Fear

5. Voldemort, Knifes and Fear.

He would get Granger for this, this meant war! Draco thought angry as he made his way outside for his first meeting with the Dark Lord. That filthy little mudblood couldn't  embarrass him like that. What on earth happened to her? Last year she didn't even think about getting even with him, but now she obviously did. 

Draco muttered things under his breath as he approached the forbidden forest. "I love it when you talk dirty." he heard and turned, only to see Blaise walking next to him. "What are you doing here Blaise?"  Draco asked without any emotion in his voice. "I'm due to become a deatheather tonight." She said with a grim look on her face. "I thought you where smarter than that." Draco said a bit shocked but Blaise didn't respond.

When they arrived at the edge of the forest there was a deatheater waiting for them. "Lets go." he grunted, sounding much like Crabbe. It must be his dad, Draco thought and followed the cloaked man.

When they reached an open space they both saw Voldemort, sitting on a throne that was made of human skulls. Mostly muggles but the top was of wizard ones. They bowed for the Dark Lord, who didn't speak a word. He just looked at them smiling like a child that's having a secret. "Well, well, welcome." he said eventually still smiling. 

"I have a surprise for you, young Malfoy." he  continued and Draco looked at him wondering what it could be. "Sadly it isn't wrapped, but I think you'll have fun with it anyway." the Dark Lord said with a maniacal grin on his face. 

He made gesture with his hand and another deatheater came from behind a bush dragging  something. The deatheater stood still. Just a few meters away from Draco and he seemed to look at the Dark Lord. "Give it to him." Voldemort ordered and the deatheather bowed.

A strange feeling suddenly took Draco over, that deatheater was his father dragging the head of his house!

Snape was stunned and when Lucius layed  him in front of Draco he could only stare at the potions master. He vaguely heard the Dark Lord say "This is going to be your first kill, a traitor." From the corner of his eyes  he could se that Blaise's  jaw hung open from amazement.

The Dark Lord kept grinning as Draco slowly came back to his senses. He heard his father say a spell and saw Snape moving. Lucius grabbed Snape's greasy hair and pushed him down on his knees. And yet again Draco could only stare. "Do I see hesitation?" Voldemort asked and waved his wand. Three knives appeared and floated towards the Potions Master. Two knives were placed at his temples en the 3rd was placed on his throat. 

Everyone who looked at Severus Snape could see fear in his eyes, fear for his approaching death. The knives were pushed into his temples very slowly, so that the look of fear and pain were mixed.

Everyone knew that Voldemort had a fascination with muggle torture way's, but Draco never saw it before, it was shocking. That mudblood was about to kill a pureblood with a muggle item! Draco started to approach Snape, careful not to look him in the eye. Without any hesitation  Draco grabbed the knife that was slowly cutting the potions masters throat. With billowing robes Draco turned around and threw the knife at Voldemort, who was too surprised to react. The knife hit him square in the chest and Voldemort looked down in surprise. He couldn't be killed by magic, but this wasn't magic. Everyone looked in shock as Voldemort pulled the knife of his chest and stared at his own blood, which was slowly dripping down his robe. Suddenly his eyes turned to Draco and he tried to say something. But the words where far away and the only sound he could make sounded like "Whagrp." And after that he died, making no more sounds.

Everyone remained silent, still in shock, but the silence was broken after a short time when Lucius Malfoy bowed for his own son. "I will serve the new Dark Lord and promise to follow him into death." he mumbled and after that more of the cloaked men stared to bow, saying the exact same thing. Snape just stared at Draco, not saying a word, he just stared like he was frozen.

Suddenly Draco turned around and ran as fast as he could, he needed to get away from the darkness and that awkward situation.  When Draco reached the castle he slowed down and started to walk towards the dungeons. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her and a grin appeared on his face. Just what he needed to lighten this night. Still grinning Draco followed the girl until she had to wait for the stairs. "Well, well, what are you doing up at this time of night?" he said and Hermione spun around. Shock was written on her face but when she saw Draco she adopted a grim look. "I could ask you the same thing Malfoy." she retorted and turned away from Draco.

But Draco grabbed her sleeve, pulled her back and smirked when he said "I'm Headboy Granger. You on the other hand aren't and have no reason to be here." Hermione didn't answer and Draco pulled her closer, just to annoy her. "Let go off me Malfoy." Hermione said curtly  and reached for her wand. But just before she could hex Draco, he grabbed her wrist and put so much pressure on it that she let go of her wand with a small yelp. "Bastard!" Hermione hissed and kicked Draco against the shins. She barely hit him, cause Draco jumped back and in the process  let go of Hermione.

As soon as Hermione was free she turned around and looked for her wand. She found it on the edge of the stairs and ran towards it. Draco caught up with Hermione halfway and made her trip/ Hermione hit the cold hard floor and watched her wand fall down into the darkness of the dungeons.

"Shit, let go of my legs you fucking bastard!" Hermione yelled and tried to get up. But Draco didn't let go and Hermione growled "Do you like touching a mudblood so much, that when you get hold of one you'd like to never let go again?" At that moment Draco froze and let go of Hermione, giving her a change to get up and run down to retrieve her wand.

Behind her she could hear Malfoy curse but soon after that she only heard the sound of footsteps. Her own and Malfoy's,… When Hermione reached the place where her wand must be, Draco caught up with her and grabbed her for the third time that night. "Not again! Let go Malfoy!" Hermione said breathing heavy, but as she expected he didn't let go.

But suddenly Draco turned his head and let go of Hermione. "If you don't want to get caught, I suggest that you run to the Gryffindor tower." he said and without asking for an explanation Hermione ran away. Draco looked at her disappearing figure, smirking when she turned a corner Draco reached down and picked up her wand. He pocketed it and slipped into a empty classroom, just in time not to be seen by Snape and Dumbledore, who where over talking the event that had happened in the forbidden forrest. 

Draco waited until he was sure that they where gone, after that he ran to the safety of the Slytherin house.


End file.
